<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think It Was Better If We Had Never Met by owoitsadinosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724581">I Think It Was Better If We Had Never Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoitsadinosaur/pseuds/owoitsadinosaur'>owoitsadinosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, meme story, pictochat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoitsadinosaur/pseuds/owoitsadinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based off of the trending tiktok sound, in which you yell at Seven like you know you’ve always wanted to in his route.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think It Was Better If We Had Never Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You scanned over the text conversation with Unknown, now known as Saeran, and honestly, you wished you hadn’t responded to his messages the way things were going. </p><p> </p><p>You looked over at Seven, who was slouched in a corner typing away. He shoved his hand into a nearby Honey Buddah bag, allowing you to watch him endure his unhealthy life style. </p><p> </p><p>How long had he been here now? How much had he yelled at you? You sighed, standing up and walking out of the room. Watching him eat all those chips and drink all of that soda made you feel sick, so you decided to make a salad.</p><p> </p><p>That would’ve been perfectly fine if Seven hadn’t peaked his head around the corner to see what you were doing, and to make sure you didn’t leave. You glared at him, and he ducked back to do his work. </p><p> </p><p>This whole situation was terrible, and you had debated on running away from the apartment several times, hell, the hacker would be better than this bomb and soda infested hell hole.</p><p> </p><p>You popped a cherry tomato into your mouth, biting it and letting it gush into your mouth as you tore apart lettuce to make your salad. <br/><br/></p><p>You had liked Seven, you really did, and you tried to understand why he was acting the way he was, but it was frustrating and you were on your last straw. One more yelling fit and you were out. Prepared to toss your phone into a trash can and book it for the nearest bus station.</p><p> </p><p>Eyeing your jacket on the seat next to you, you remembered to money you had stashed inside of it whenever you got the chance, just in case it turned to the worse. You sprinkled the shredded carrots into the meal, and went to the fridge, grabbing the ranch and adding it to the leafy greens before shoving it back in.</p><p> </p><p>You slid into a seat, pulling out your phone and logging onto the messenger, ready to talk to anyone but Seven. Luckily, Zen was on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC has joined the chat room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ZEN: Heyyyy~<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>MC: Hi Zen.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ZEN: Has he tried anything funny?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC: No, but can we please not talk about Seven?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ZEN: ? </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ZEN: Did something happened between you two?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC: Hes so busy and he gets mad at me for everything, I can’t breathe a different way without him yelling at me.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ZEN: That’s no way to treat a lady!! I’ll beat him up for you. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC: Thanks, I just want the whole thing to be over so I can leave.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ZEN: That’s right, you probably have your own apartment, huh?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC: I do, I don’t understand why V kept me here, but I guess I’ll stay here until further notice.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ZEN: Cheer up! The party is in a few days, you’ll probably be able to go back then.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC: I hope. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>707 has entered the chat room</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>707: MC can you stop typing so loud?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MC: I’m literally in the other room how the hell can you hear me?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>707: I just can, just log out.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ZEN: That’s no way to treat a lady.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>707: I don’t care, it’s distracting.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You clenched you’re fork. That’s it. You were done. You were typing too loud? You didn’t  have fake nails, so they couldn’t be that loud, and you were in the other room for pete’s sake. </p><p> </p><p>Your chair screeched back as you stood, leaving the chat room and storming into the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“You really want to go here now? Why don’t you just leave if I’m bothering you so much?” You snapped, crossing your arms, leaning against the door frame. Seven looked up at you, “You know I can’t do that, the hacker is still at large.”</p><p> </p><p>You groaned, and kicked a pillow across the room, “I don’t care, I want to leave, I’m tired of sitting in here when my fucking typing upsets you.” Seven shrugged, and turned back to his computer.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m not leaving.” God you were mad, why couldn’t he just yell at you so you could flee this hell hole. He was so bipolar, one minute he was chasing you around and saying he’d bite you, then the next he was yelling at you for looking in his direction. </p><p> </p><p>“But it shouldn’t matter, you won’t see me again after this.” Your heart stopped, sure you were mad at him, but you didn’t want him to leave. “So that’s it, you’re just going to uproot yourself from everyone cuz you’re an edge lord now? Is that it.”</p><p> </p><p>Please, you wanted him to yell at you.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m dangerous, I shouldn’t even be talking to you guys.” Seven didn’t spare you a glance, and that only made you more angry. You were done being stuck in here with him complaining and yelling at you for absolutely no reason.</p><p> </p><p>”I wish I hadn’t responded to all those texts.” You spat, not even bother to hold your tongue as all the things you had wanted to say for the past hour came out. </p><p> </p><p>He froze, his fingers hovering over the keyboard, and you gripped your skirt, waiting for his next words.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah, maybe it would’ve been better if we had never met.” </p><p> </p><p>Your heart shattered. He could’ve said anything but that, anything, but that, but that’s what he said.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes flitted to your jacket, and you decided, screw it, maybe his brother would treat you better if he did catch you.</p><p> </p><p>You bolted for your jacket, and tossed it on before Seven even registered what was happening, and you had already thrown open the door by the time he had begun to get up. </p><p> </p><p>“MC wait-“ You slammed the door in his face and tossed your phone off the balcony, before booking it down the stairs, nearly tripling before you decided to ride the railing down, and you heard Seven open the door as you reached the next floor.</p><p> </p><p>”MC!” His shoes scuffed against the concrete, and you ran as fast as you could, taking a long way around to the other stair case so he’d get to the ground before you, so you could sneak out through the back.</p><p> </p><p>It began to thunder and rain as you ran to the other side of the building, rushing past people as you continued to hear Sevens footsteps thundering through the concrete stair case, the sound growing fainter as you ran.</p><p> </p><p>When you reached the stair well, you took a deep breath, before going down them, taking your time. When you reached the bottom, you scanned your surroundings before ducking away from the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t go to your home, Seven would probably check there first, so you ran to the bus stop, which was in the opposite direction of where you assumed Seven to have gone.</p><p> </p><p>It was raining down hard now, and you slid into the tiny shelter as if you were sliding into a home base. There was one other person there, but they didn’t spare you a glance, instead allowing you to curl up on the ground, wrapping your jacket around you as you dug through your pockets. </p><p> </p><p>Then you found it, your DS. The one you and Seven had jokingly been talking in before he came, and you flipped it open, before going to pictochat. Your last conversation before he had come over had been about cats, and there were a ton of poorly drawn cats and cat faces littering the chat, but they filled you with anger instead of happiness.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re right, I wish we never met.” Was all you typed and sent, before you tossed the device into the rain, before a car ran over it. </p><p> </p><p>Good. Now he couldn’t hack anything. </p><p> </p><p>You huddled up in your jacket, staring at the specks of dirt in the concrete before you felt tears sting your eyes. That jerk.</p><p><br/>That bastard. </p><p> </p><p>You didn’t care if there was another person at the stop, you began to openly cry, in relief and sadness as you had finally fled him. </p><p> </p><p>But this meant you were no longer in the RFA, and would miss out on the great friends you had made. You rubbed your eyes with your sleeve, staring hard at the C&amp;R ad plastered to the opposite side of the hut. </p><p> </p><p>That’s right. Jaehee and Jumin. You could find where the C&amp;R building and see if you could talk to Jaehee, and ask to stay with her. Hell, even Jumin might be willing to help, as they both had commented on Seven’s behavior. </p><p> </p><p>“You poor dear, I told you though, didn’t I?” You froze. That voice was so familiar, too familiar for your liking. You looked up and saw Saeran standing over you. </p><p> </p><p>So he was the other person at the stop. You couldn’t believe you hadn’t noticed. “Leave me alone, I don’t want anything to do with this anymore.” You couldn’t help but sob, scooting back further into the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“You were right, you shouldn’t have responded to my texts.” He chuckled and you knew he had heard everything. You whimpered, and he crouched in front of you.</p><p> </p><p>”I feel so bad, welcome to the abandoned by Saeyoung bunch.” He chimed, and you wiped your tears, “Saeyoung?”</p><p> </p><p>”And he didn’t even tell you his real name? What a shame, I really should’ve taken you when I had the chance.” You looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>”I honestly wished the bomb would go off after you left.” You confessed, and he blinked, not expecting your honesty. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s one way to put it, I could see how miserable you were when you passed the CCTV feed, but don’t worry, I’m not like him.” He scooted closer, too much for your liking.</p><p> </p><p>”You can come with me, I’ll treat you better, I won’t yell at you for talking to me while I work, or typing too loud or simply asking me if I have eaten.” He pulled a strand of your hair and kissed it, and you felt yourself blush. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I really don’t want anymore part in this.” Saeran paused, thinking for a moment, “How about you come with me though? You won’t have to do anything related to the RFA, you can live your life freely where we’re going, it’ll be lovely.” </p><p> </p><p>You weighed your options, which weren’t many, and it seemed you were running out of time when you heard loud foot steps.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran looked up and cursed under his breath, “I thought that idiot would fall for the sounds of running I admitted.” You looked behind you to see Seven, or Saeyoung, running towards the shack.</p><p> </p><p>”We haven’t got much time, are you coming with me or not?” Saeran stared at you and you bit your lip. Saeyoung hadn’t seen you two, but he looked more annoyed and inconvenienced then regretful. You turned to Saeran. “Yeah, lets go.”</p><p> </p><p>The white haired man grinned and grabbed your hand, pulling you up. “Let’s run, shall we? Be careful.” He held your hand and took off with you, and you looked behind you to see Saeyoung’s shocked face.</p><p> </p><p>”MC! Saeran! Come back here!” You watched Saeran flip him the bird and laughed loudly, the rain pounding in your face as the two of you ran through the puddles. </p><p> </p><p>You felt alive again, even if you had joined the enemies side, you were tired of being treated like shit and kept in a cage. You heard Saeyoung continue to beg for you two to stop, but it grew more distant and you knew if he had been running the entire time on only chips and PHD Pepper he was bound to grow tired.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran eventually slowed down and ducked with you into an alley, and used his jacket to shield the two of you from the rain. He stared past you at the side walk as you looked up at him. </p><p> </p><p>The twins definitely shared similar features, but Saeran have off such an accomplished aura, and despite his scary attire, he had a soft undertone to his face as he looked at the street pleasantly, before looking down at you.</p><p> </p><p>There was a goofy twinkle in his eye, much like Saeyoung’s and it made your heart hurt a bit, but you knew it’d soon become his own.</p><p> </p><p>”This way.” He whispered excitedly, ushering you behind a fence and you ran into a car. “Get in, were leaving this place.” You nodded eagerly, piling into the car and breathing heavily as you allowed yourself to plaster yourself to the seat. </p><p> </p><p>Saeran panted as well, before he turned on the ignition, and backed out of the lot. You had officially lost Saeyoung and you hadn’t felt this free in was felt like ages. </p><p> </p><p>You whooped loudly, giggling as you wiped the wet strands of your hair out of your face. Saeran smiled, and pulled into the free way. “It’ll take a while to get to where we’re going, but I have food and you can sleep in here.” </p><p> </p><p>He offered. He was already doing so much better then his brother. </p><p> </p><p>You nodded and looked out the window, heart burning as you slid down the seat, sighing deeply and watching the raindrops race as Saeran pulled out of town. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” You said suddenly, looking at him. Saeran raised his eyebrow. “Is there a reason for the thanks?”</p><p> </p><p>”I mean, thanks for getting me out of there, your brother was an asshole.” You ran your fingers through your wet, tangled hair. “You’re welcome, so now, just sit back, and enjoy the ride.”</p><p>You smiled at Saeran, watching him take a hand off the steering wheel to mess with his wet hair as well. </p><p> </p><p>You took your eyes off of him and looked at the road ahead, before leaning back, closing your eyes blissfully.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, you were out of there, and nothing could convince you to go back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always wanted to lash out at Seven like this, and I keep seeing comments of people being like: Restart and go after his brother 🥰🥰</p><p>So this is the non game equivalent, I hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>